Tears Are Falling
by R2 Cho Twin
Summary: Kyuhyun hati Sungmin jauh tersakiti dari pada hati mu, kau mengerti lah.


**Tears Are Falling**

**KyuMin**

**Riska Sri Rahayu Present**

**Kyuhyun Pov**

Aku tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana, memulai hari ku dan tersenyum layak-nya orang yang bahagia.

Ia telah pergi, pergi dari hidup ku, meninggalkan ku dengan ribuan kenangan manis yang ia berikan, aku seperti hampa tampa-nya, aku seperti hidup sia-sia, raga ku masih utuh tapi jiwa dan hatiku kau bawa, kau bawa pergi dengan luka yang ku berikan, kekasihku kembaliah dan maafkan aku, maafkan salah ku.

"Kyuhyun-ssi" panggil seseorang, aku tersenyum lalu menghampiri-nya.

"Ada sedikit informasi tentang Sungmin-ssi" ujar-nya, tiba-tiba hatiku senang dan lihatlah senyuman yang tulus ku lihatkan merekah di wajah ku.

"Lalu di mana dia?" tanya ku, orang yang ada di hadapanku hanya tersenyum lalu memberi ku selembar kertas putih yang terlihat beberapa coretan kata di sana.

"Dia sedang tersenyum manis sekarang" ujar-nya, aku bingung tersenyum manis maksud-nya apa? Bukankah dia saat itu meninggalkan ku dengan tetesan air mata.

"Maksud mu?" tanya ku bingung, ia tersenyum lalu menunjuk kertas yang ku pegang saat ini.

"Lebih baik kau hampiri dia, mungkin kau akan bahagia juga" ujar Ryeowook, aku menatap bingung wajah mungil-nya itu.

"Maaf Kyu, tapi kau coba hampiri dia asal kau jangan buat ia terluka, ia sudah bahagia sekarang" ujar Ryeowook dan pergi dari hadapan ku, aku terus menatap kertas ini, ini sebuah alamat rumah, apakah Sungmin tinggal disana? Apakah Sungmin hidup di sana? Apa kebahagian-nya sekarang? Kenapa Ryeowook berkata seperti itu? Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ada di benak ku.

Aku segera menuju meja kerja, mengambil jaket dan juga kunci mobil. Dengan langkah yang bisa di bilang cepat aku menuju ke arah mobil ku dan mengendarai-nya menuju tempat pujaan hati ku.

Hati ku berdetak kencang, aku takut apa ia akan memaafkan ku? Memaafkan semua salah ku? Memaafkan kebodohan ku yang baru menyadari betapa berharga-nya seorang Lee Sungmin untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Aku teringat saat ia tersenyum, tersenyum ketika ia ada di dekat ku, dan tertawa saat aku melakukan hal yang konyol, ketika ia mendesah di bawah ku, ketika ia menangis saat tahu aku adalah seorang bajingan yang hanya mempermainkan hati-nya, mempermainkan perasaan-nya.

"_Kyunnie Saranghae" aku terdiam menatap seorang namja yang kini ada di hadapan-ku, menatap ku dengan senyuman yang sangat manis._

"_Sungmin Hyung, Nado saranghae" tiba-tiba wajah-nya merona merah, dan tersipu malu, menundukan kepala-nya ._

"_Sungmin Hyung" panggil ku, ia menganggat kepala-nya dan menatap ku._

"_Nae" hanya itu yang telontar di bibir manis-nya, sebelum aku mencium bibir itu dan melumat-nya lembut._

Sungguh bodoh kau Cho Kyuhyun, jika dulu kau tidak mencintai-nya kenapa dulu kau menerima-nya, aku tidak menyangka menjalin hubungan dengan-nya selama 5 bulan bisa menumbuhkan rasa di hati-ku, ia telah memawa separuh hati ku dan aku harus mengejar-nya.

Tapi aku teringat, teringat saat ia tahu, saat ia tahu bahwa kata Cinta dan kasih sayang ku hanyalah sebuah omongan belaka. Aku masih mengingat ia menangis di hadapan ku dan memaki ku.

"_Kyu-hy-un" aku membeku saat aku dengar suara, suara yang aku kenal ia Lee Sungmin._

_Aku menatap kaget saat ku balikan badan ku, menatap Sungmin yang kini tengah menangis, menangis di hadapan ku yang tengah terlihat bajingan meniduri seorang wanita. *_**Hiks T.T ikut nangis***

"_Sungmin Hyung…" panggil ku, ia menuntup mulut-nya dengan kedua tangan-nya menahan tangis dan isakan-isakan yang keluar dari bibir manis-nya._

"_Jangan sebut nama ku lagi, dasar kau bajingan kau anggap aku hah? Hiks… kau anggap apa Kyu?"_

"_Kau hanya pelampisan dan sandaran ku" ujar ku, aku mengaku jujur, aku sudah tidak bisa membenam itu semua._

"_Pelampiasan dan sandaran mu saja, Kyu? Jadi selama ini aku memberikan apa yang minta aku hanya sebuah pelampiasan dan sandaran hati mu yang terluka karena wanita-wanita itu? Bahkan aku sudah berikan tubuh ku Hiks…kau hancurkan hati ku, kau…kau permainkan perasaan ku, aku akan pergi jangan pernah menemuiku, memanggil namaku apa lagi kau mencari ku dimana aku berada kau tidak akan tahu tuan Cho Kyuhyun, annyeong"_

Dan pada akhirnya saat itu ia benar-benar pergi, pergi dari hidup ku, satu hari, dua hari dan sampai satu bulan ia meninggalkan ku, aku merasa tidak ada masalah tapi… semakin waktu berjalan satu tahun aku mencari seorang Lee Sungmin, aku baru menyadari hatiku, tampa Lee Sungmin aku hampa dan rasa bersalah semakin dalam aku rasakan.

Aku menghentikan mobil ku tepat di depan rumah yang sederhana tapi terlihat damai, aku bisa melihat beberapa bunga-bunga yang tertata indah dan juga beberapa pohon yang tumbuh subur.

Ku langkahkan kaki ku, menuju pintu rumah dan dengan satu ketukan pintu itu terbuka.

"Sungmin _Hyung_" panggil ku, saat seseorang yang aku rindukan ada di hadapanku.

"Siapa kau?" tanya-nya ketus, aku tersentak kaget, apa Sungmin sudah melupakan ku?

"Min, ini aku Cho Kyuhyun" ujar ku, ia menatap ku dengan tatapan penuh luka, mata-nya berkaca-kaca dan siap mengeluarkan air mata-nya.

"Maaf tua, tapi sandaran anda sudah tidak ada lagi" ujar-nya, seperti belati tajam menusuk hatiku, apa ia masih menggigat apa yang aku katakan saat itu?

"Aku merindukan mu, Min" ujar ku.

"Jangan sebut nama ku bajingan" ucapnya dengan penuh amarah, satu tetes air mata turun membasahi pipi-nya.

"Sung…"

"Jangan sebut namaku, aku bukan sandaran mu" ujar-nya lagi dengan penuh penekanan, aku tertunduk air mata ku sudah tidak bisa tertahan, pertahanan ku runtuh.

"Kau dulu mengakatakan aku seorang Lee Sungmin di mata mu hanyalah, pelampiasan dan sandaran. Aku sudah katakan jangan pernah memanggil nama ku, menemuiku dan mencariku Bajingan" ucap-nya, ia menangis air mata-nya membasahi pipi-nya dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya terperosot ke bawah, ia memeluk lutut-nya dan membenamkan wajah-nya di sana.

"Berhentilah menangis, aku memang dulu salah tapi maafkan aku, maa-fkan aku memang seorang bajingan, tapi jiwa ku adalah dirimu, hati ku kau bawa Min" ujar ku, aku menangis di hadapan-nya, ia masih tetap di posisi semula tampa ingin menatap ku.

Aku mencoba memeluk-nya tapi ia menepis tangan ku, betapa kau memebenci ku Min.

"Bahkan aku memang tidak pantas menyentuh mu" ujar ku, ia mengangkat kepala-nya dan menatap ku penuh dengan amarah, amarah satu tahun yang lalu.

"Min…"

**Plakkkk**

Aku menatap wajah-nya, ku pegang pipi kananku ini terasa sakit tapi hati kulah yang paling sakit.

Diam-diam air mata jatuh tanpa disadari

Aku mencoba membersihkannya, menyekanya berkali-kali sepanjang waktu

Meskipun aku hapus, meskipun aku lupa

Apapun bagaimanapun aku berfikir, tanpamu aku menangis.(Tears Are Falling)

Tiba-tiba ku dengar suara anak kecil menangis, aku melihat Sungmin berdiri dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar yang tidak jauh dari tempat kami berada, aku mengikuti-nya.

Hati kecilku tersakiti, seorang anak kecil yang tengah tertidur setelah usai menangis.

Aku menatap Sungmin tidak percaya?

"Anak siapa, dia?" tanya ku, ia menatap ku dengan aura tidak suka.

Apa kebahagian yang Ryeowook maksud ini? Tapi kenapa aku harus bahagia? Apa Sungmin sudah menikah? Atau…tidak mana mungkin bisa, Sungmin…

"Apa ini anak, kita?" tanya ku, ia menatap ku dengan tatapan yang aku tidak mengerti, tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Jawab aku" ujar ku, agak sedikit memaksa, ia menundukan kepala-nya.

"Dia Lee Rihyun" ucap-nya, ia memandang ku tatapan-nya melembut.

"Aku merawat dia sendiri, aku banting tulang untuk merawat-nya, membeli rumah ini jauh dari kehidupan kota dan aku harap kau tidak bisa menemuiku. Tapi itu salah" ujar Sungmin dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Mata yang dulu selalu memancarkan kebahagian dan sekarang betapa bodoh nya kau Cho Kyuhyun menghianati dan mensia-siakan makhluk tuhan yang paling sempurna di hadapan mu, seseorang yang sempurna di hati mu, mengisi kesendirian ku, mendengarkan ku dan juga selalu memberi ku apa yang aku mau.

"Akan aku tebus dosa ku, Min. walau aku tahu itu tidak bisa tapi maafkan aku, Min"

Aku berlutut di kaki Sungmin, aku mengemis cinta?

"Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun-ah" ujar Sungmin final.

"Kumohon, Min. kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku maafkan aku Min, maafkan aku. Ini hanya perpisahan sementara ku mohon kembalilah."

**Kyuhyun Pov End**

Seberapa kali sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun memohon, tapi maaf Kyuhyun-ssi hati Sungmin jauh lebih sakit dari hatimu, mengertilah Kyuhyun. Sungmin bisa tampa mu. Kau menangis sekencang apapun, hingga air mata mu kering Sungmin tidak akan kembali Kyuhyun, silakan kau menangis dan terus menangis air mata mu jatuh Sungmin tidak peduli karena dulu saat air mata Sungmin jatuh kau tidak peduli.

**FIN**

**GAJE? **APA INI? Ya Allah saya juga ga tahu apa ini aneh sekali.

Sandaran dan pelampiasan T.T


End file.
